


Destiel drabbles

by Destiel_is_my_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bank Robbery, Broken Dean Winchester, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Criminal Dean Winchester, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is So Done, Death, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel (Supernatural), I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Sad, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), Scared Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Some Humor, Tired Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_my_life/pseuds/Destiel_is_my_life
Summary: Just random drabbles. I'll add more tags as I add more chapters.





	1. It's Been a While

_It’s been awhile_

Cas immediately got on the ground, as the man holding the gun demanded. Everyone else got down too, protecting their heads. Cas couldn’t hear anything besides the sound of blood rushing in his ears, heartbeat so loud he wouldn’t be surprised if everyone heard it.

One man stayed with a gun pointed at all of them, while the other was collecting money. “Castiel Novak, get up.” He growled. Cas looked up, not sure he heard him right. But, inside, he knew he did.

Cas shakily got back on his feet. “Leave.” Cas whimpered, and looking at everyone else. “C-can I bring them?” He asked, voice wavering. “No, go. Now.” He nodded, running out of the building, eyes wide with fear even after he left.

Everything was a blur, all he remembered were screams and gunshots, tears spilling. When did he start crying? His breathing was shallow, every gulp of air burning his lungs like he was inhaling fire.

The police arrived, asking him what happened. Cas didn’t remember explaining it, and when he came back to himself, he was sitting in the back of an ambulance, blanket wrapped around his shoulders like you see in the movies.

“Just give me a moment.” Said the guy with a deep voice. The one that yelled at Cas to leave. Handcuffed, he walked over to Cas, who refused to look up.

“He did this, you know. After- after high school, after you left him, he put you on the ‘no harm list’. We’ve been protecting you ever since. “ Cas gulped, finally meeting his eyes.

“Who?” He asked, voice shaky. The guy winked as the cops pulled him away, and Cas didn’t even need to ask the question because he already knew the answer.

The police took him back to the station, asking him questions. When he was let go, he decided to pay someone a visit. Someone he hasn’t seen since high school.

Knocking on the door didn’t feel real. Like an out of body experience. That is until the door was opened.

“Hey, Cas.” A man said, eyes bright.

“Hello, Dean.”


	2. Cas, I swear to God-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas share a bed for the first time.

Dean smiles brightly as he climbs into bed with Cas. This was the first time they’ve ever shared a bed. “Goodnight, baby.” Dean whispered, kissing him softly. Cas smiled, a little blush on his cheeks. “Night, Dean.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas before covering them up, closing his eyes.

 

~~

 

“Cas, oh my god.” Dean said for the bizzilionth time. “Stop elbowing me in my fucking ribs.” Cas groaned, doing it again. “I swear to god, I’m going to murder you in your sleep.” “Bold of you to assume I sleep.” Cas said groggily, making Dean roll his eyes. 

 

Cas finally stopped his elbowing and Dean sighed happily, closing his eyes. But then the blankets slid off him. Dean opened his eyes and saw Cas snuggling with all the blankets. “Cas!” He whined, trying to tug at them. “I’m coooooold!” Cas groaned, moving to lay on top of Dean. “Better?” He asked, smiling smugly. “Shut up and gimme the blankets!” 

 

Even after all of this, when Dean woke up, he knew for sure that was the best sleep he’s had in years. Cas was still asleep, and Dean smiled, kissing his neck softly. “Good morning, Cas.” He whispered lovingly, only to be shoved off the bed. “No-” Cas grumbled, snuggling back under the covers.

 


	3. Don't Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. I was bored-

_Dean sobbed as he held the body in his arms. "C-Cas-" He whimpered, tear tracks staining his cheeks. "I love you. Please don't leave me. Please." He sobbed, screaming for help once again. "Don't you dare let go." He tried saying in a firm voice, but he just sounded broken._

_Cas coughed, blood oozing out of his mouth in thick streams. Dean leaned in close, screaming for help as loud as he could._

_That's how the police found him the next day, holding his dead boyfriend close with a cracked rib and ruined vocal cords from screaming all night long._

Dean woke up in the middle of the night, pieces of his dream still fresh in his mind as he cried, snuggling closer to Cas. He didn't even know Cas was awake until he spoke. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Dean just whimpered, voice cracking as he talked. "Please don't leave me, Cas. I need you."

"I'll never leave you."


End file.
